


A Big Place

by MakeMeBurn



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeMeBurn/pseuds/MakeMeBurn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot. This takes place as if Amy, Rory, and the Doctor walked out of the Hotel with all the bad dreams. It would have landed on Earth with the bad dreams gone, just being a regular Hotel. The start of the story takes place as they walk out of it. Also, this is assuming that the Doctor has not seen his room in the Hotel yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big Place

**Third Person POV**

Scarred. Scarred and scared. Each one of them has seen things rooted so deep inside that they never once thought they'd see them. Once it came down to it, you knew exactly which room all of your nightmares were in. Amy Pond, and Rory Williams. However, to our little trio, there is one more person. If you would even call them a person. The Doctor. He hadn't seen his room yet and hadn't really given it a second thought. He assumed that some people just walked out of the Hotel without having to see their deepest and darkest fears.

That was where he was wrong.

Nobody walked out of the Hotel without seeing their room. And the Doctor hadn't seen it yet. Just as they were about to walk into the sunlight, out of the wretched feel of this 80's designed hotel, an arm reached out and grabbed the Doctor's.

"Rory, Amy, go ahead to the Tardis without me."

A short, curt, nod was exchanged and the Doctor walked with the man. He walked with him down the musty hallways, all the way to a room with golden numbers of 11.

This was the Doctor's door.

This was the Doctor's destiny.

These were the Doctor's fears.

The only thing left to do was to open it. So he did. The Doctor put a firm hand on the knob and looked behind him to see that the man was not there. Maybe he never was- doesn't matter. He slowly turned the knob and entered the room with his back to it. Then turned around undescribly fast. The room was dark except for a strange blue glow. There was nothing in here. Nothing at all. Scared of nothing. 

But we all know that's not true. We all know that fear isn't the only thing to fear because there's always something lined up behind that, and the Doctor is no exception. That is when a figure walked up out of the shadows in front of him. 

"Hello there." The figure said. 

"Um, hi. How do you do?" the Doctor said, very confused.

However it was then that this figure stepped into the light. Hair. Chin. Bowtie. It was him. It was all of the Doctor's fears and insecurities and grudges and pleas. The ones that he never said. That he never told about. That he never explored. 

He was the king of okay. Nothing stopped the Doctor. He didn't get scared. 

Or so we thought. But the Doctor doesn't cry. 

"Welcome to Hell." the man said. 

"Well I love what you've done with the place-"

"Shut up." The man looked dead serious.

"What?" The Doctor asked. But as soon as it came out of his mouth this mysterious man slapped him across the face. Hard enough to leave a mark for a while. "Shut up, you over grown child."

The man continued as the Doctor had his back pressed against the door with wide eyes. "You never are going to grow up, will you? You're going to be stuck this way for forever. Taking these people who could have perfectly normal lives and put them in harms way. You make them have to choose over things they never thought they would. You ruin people. Not just Earth's, your own. Did you really think that you could kill all of your own race and keep yourself busy to not think about it with these worthless little Earth people? You worthless-" Punch to the stomach. "-no good-" Kick to the shin. "-timelord. That doesn't matter though. Because there's no one else left to compare you to. I guess that you made sure of that." The Doctor was on the floor now, trying to get up. "But let's not stop there. You're a joke. You might as well be fake you're such a joke. Bowties? And the hair. Rose loved your hair, Martha loved your hair and now it's just gone. No more sticky-uppy." The Doctor stood up now and was eye level with this man. 

"By, the way, your chin is the size of Ohio." With these last words, the man crumbled into a pile of dark black sand in front of his eyes. Not wanting to stay anymore in the room, the Doctor flung open the door and ran all the way to the Tardis. When he got there he slammed the door behind him. The Doctor was angry. Angry and sad. Mostly sad, but angry was easier to lose control of.

**Amy POV**  
Rory and I walked into the Tardis and sat down in front of the console. Rory was the first to speak up. 

"Why do you think he had to got back?" 

"Who, knows, it's the Doctor." I got up and spun around the console. "We could take it you know. Run away with his time machine and never come back."

Rory got up and joined me as we looked at eachother from across it, elbows on the ledge. "Yeah I guess, but where would we take it?" 

"Oh, I don't known," I said joining in the game, "maybe Utopia."

"Yeah! The Doctor told us about that! There's no government, but the people are still safe." Rory commented. 

"And you can ride the cows!' We both had devilish grins on, however we knew that we wouldn't leave. It wouldn't be as much fun without the Doctor. Probably not any at all because we'd get arrested or confused within the first five minutes. 

Right then is when the raggedy man tore into the Tardis doors. He walked over to a table with a few things on it (I'm guessing breakable) and pushed them all off in a mad frenzy. He was screaming at the top of his lungs and there were tears were pouring out of his eyes. The Doctor flipped over the table and ran to a mirror to break it with his fist. I could see now that his knuckles were bloody and his eyes were a mix of emotion.

He kicked the support of the railing to the stairs and it snapped, making the railing lean at a funny angle. He took a chair that no one was sitting in and flung it off the platform. He stopped for a moment and breathed heavily. 

The Doctor fell on the ground in a heap, arms and legs spread out in a mess. His body was violently shaking with sobs. Though strangely, there was no sound. 

Rory and I looked at eachother, both wondering what we were supposed to do. The Doctor was rapidly breaking down right before our eyes and all we had was a Tardis we didn't know how to use. 

"River." Rory whispered. My eyes grew wide as I realized what he was talking about. River. River might know what to do. So I reached for the phone as Rory pressed in the prison's number. 

**River POV**  
I heard the jingle of the phone ringing in the distance. It's not for me. It's never for me.

"Professor River Song?" I heard the guard ask into the phone. I flung myself to the bars to get a better look. The guard was coming to the cell with a phone in one hand. 

So it was for me.

As soon as he held it out, I greedily snatched the phone. "River?" It was Amy. "River, we need your help." 

**Rory POV**  
The Doctor had now moved into a more heartbreaking position. He was sitting up and clutching his knees to his chest, rocking side to side with his eyes squeezed shut. Before this while Amy was on the phone explaining to River, the Doctor started ripping clothes off in madness. Now the bowtie and jacket were gone and the top three buttons of his shirt were undone. There was a tear up the side on his shirt, a cut in the knee of his trousers and a cuff ripped off of the top from when he was destroying things earlier. 

The Doctor looked like the raggedy man I first met.

He got up and started pacing around the room like a caged animal. Like he was getting to know the place. His brow was furrowed and he was muttering little, confusing words to himself. My guess was that it was in Gallifreyan. Still, none the less, the Doctor was broken down, and he was still breaking. 

It had been an hour since Amy called River. An hour the Doctor was more emotionally confused than we had ever seen him. An hour that Amy and I had not exchanged any more words about what was going on because we were too afraid. 

Amy was afraid that talking to eachother would create terrible and heartbreaking scenarios about her childhood imaginary friend. That if she stepped into reality and talked, than he would be gone. That she would still be crazy. That everyone will say he was never real. 

I was afraid of talking out of fear of saying the wrong thing. That I would ruin Amy's view of the Doctor, that I would kill her imaginary friend inside her head. I was afraid that if I said anything he would desinigrate and it would be all my fault.

I had gotten to like the Doctor anyway. To love him. I trusted him with my life, and also with my wife's life at that. He took me on wild adventures and showed me that life was so much more than get married, buy a house, have children, grow old. He showed me that the universe was a big place. Why waste all your time in Leadworth? 

I heard a creak and looked up. The Tardis door squeaked open as River walked in quietly. The Doctor hadn't noticed yet because he was still deep in thought. River turned around and looked at the Doctor with confused and worried eyes. Amy got his attention. 

"Doctor?" He turned around to look at her. "We were worried, so we called someone who we thought may be able to help." 

**River POV**  
I didn't have time. The guard was standing right outside my cage. 

"Professor Song, are we going to have go through this again?" 

I handed back the phone, but said, "Look, I don't have time for this today. There's a good man who's in trouble." With that, I put both hands on his shoulders and kneed him right in the groin. Once he closed his eyes and fell to the floor it was easy to grab his keys from his belt and unlock myself fromt the cell. I got out and I turned on my Time Vortex Manipulator. 

River Song was realeased. 

Once I was at the Tardis, I slipped in the room as quietly as I could. When I got inside, I turned around I saw something I never thought I'd see. The Doctor with half of his attire ripped off and pacing around the room. He looked like a caged animal. 

Amy made him turn around and whispered something in a low voice. He turned around with wide eyes and parted lips. Suddenly the Doctor flung himself into my arms, sobbing. He was trying to get out words but it was hard to hear them through out the sobs that we racking his whole body. I put my arms around him for support, and he held onto me as tight as he could. Like he was afraid if he let go I would leave. 

I only heard every third or forth word. "Hotel . . . Door . . . Eleven . . . Me . . .Ruin . . . Kill Timelords . . . Chin . . . ," The worst part though, was that he ended with "Scared." The Doctor was never scared. He didn't get scared. I assumed he did sometimes but when it came down to it, I was very suprised.

Now there was a very heartbroken and scared Doctor in my arms that needed help. 

And I suspected that he has needed help for a while. 

Rory and Amy made a motion that signaled they were going to leave, to give privacy. I nodded to them over his shaking shoulder. 

**Amy POV**  
All he needed was his River. 

**River POV**  
Soon, we sat down across from eachother on the floor of the Tardis. Him and his impossibly long limbs. His legs were parted in front of him and I was about three feet away from him with my legs in the same way, only on top of his. Like gears fitting together. 

For a while, we didn't say anything. There wasn't anything left to be said at the moment. So much had been going on that I didn't have much of a chance to take in his appearance. His clothes were torn up and his bow tie, jacket, and suspenders were gone. His hair was messed up and everywhere, his eyes were wet, and there were tear trails down his cheeks. His arms were crossed insecurely. 

The Doctor looked so small. So innocent, and so small, and so vulnerable. He had never been scared before, and to say it had freaked him out would be an understatement. 

I wanted to mess it up. I wanted to catch him off guard. Him and his vulnerability was so bloody hot. Sexy. I wanted to kiss him until he was breathless. I shouldn't. I should let him take everything in. I should let him regain his balance. I should let him decide what he wanted to do next.

Now he was biting his lip and my decision was made. 

Swiftly, I got much closer and connected our lips. At first he hestiated because he didn't know what was happening. Soon enough though, the Doctor started kissing me back. Slowly but surely. My hands were running through his hair and his were at my waist. 

Passion.

This man was not kissing me out of desperation. Not out of nervousness. Not out of need for reassurance. He was kissing me in a way that felt like he wanted to do it for a long time. Like he hated how he loved the way I made him feel. I drove his Tardis, and told him he was making the wrong sound and he liked it. Hated that he like it, but he liked it. 

And I liked him.

Good things never have to come to an end, but we couldn't neccessarily had sat there on his time machine floor kissing untill the end of time. So he got up, and stuck out a hand for me. 

But then he didn't let go. The Doctor interlocked his fingers in between mine and squeezed my hand as we walked to the console. 

"Scared, huh?" I asked. 

The Doctor laughed. "Yes, I guess so."

"Well I'll tell you a secret. Sometimes I get scared too." I looked at him with mischevious eyes. 

"Really?" He looked back in disbelief.

"Really. Most people do." 

He smiled with crinkly eyes like he always did. And flew towards the Tardis console to start pulling random levers like he always did. And called out the Ponds like he always did. 

That doesn't mean every thing was okay, but it was much better. 

Sometimes the Doctor forgets that we aren't Timelord; but sometimes we forget he isn't human. 

"GERONIMO!"


End file.
